Into the Dark We Go!
by xD NaruSasuNaru
Summary: This is like a crossover with Twilight Princess and Skyward Sword but I put my own twist to it. New character I made up.. It's about hell kinda braking loose in Hyrule and Link has to go get help from Midna the Twilight Queen and hide Princess Zelda from becoming a fugitive. But saving Hyrule this time Link will need help from someone.. But just who?
1. The Start of This Story

((A/N: OK! I'm making this story and I'm planning to do my best! Sorry it took soo long for this chapter to come out. I really am.. I had some other stuff I needed to write and well . this slipped my mind until I found the notebook I wrote this chapter in! HA! So this story is totally DxL and yea made up a new Zelda character and yea... Please don't be made about that! I needed a new character and she worked this plot soo well! SO please read and enjoy this! :) this story is dedicated to all my lovely followers on this story and the other DxL story! PLEASE REVIEW! again I'm sorry that this is late. I'm just starting to write in a schedule so it'll get better.))

**Warnings: OC, swearing, will be sex in the future of this fanfiction, this is a mixture of all Zelda games for this plot, I got creative on how the conflict will happen so I tried so no yelling! ;A;**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda :D I wish I did in a way but thankfully I do not**

**Beta: linklover88**

**Dark x Link, no POVs**

Link woke from his deep slumber; the feelings of sadness, hurt, and fear pumped through his body. He was afraid and sad but Link didn't know why. Unable to remember his dream, Link sat up in his bed getting a hand in his blonde sleep tussled hair and sighed. This has been happening for awhile now and he didn't know why. Trying to remember his dream Link growled in frustration as the memory slipped from his grasp.

Sighing again, Link swung his legs around the bed to meet the floor. Since he failed to remember his dream, he knew it would bother him and not let him go back to sleep. Knowing this Link decided to get up and start his day. Standing up Link walked over to his wardrobe and pulled out his every day city clothes since he was planning to go out in town instead of stick in the knight academy. There were no classes today.

Today Link wore a worn out old tunic and smiled. It was simple enough. Getting a peek of himself in a mirror, fixing his bedhead, Link smiled at the refection and decided to go start his day and left his room and exited the building which were the dorms. Taking a deep breath Link smiled and took a step forward only to run into someone.  
"Oh! Sorry!" Link ended up saying with a small voice of a woman.

"Oh Link! It's you! I was actually going to go get you." It was Ilia, an old time friend of Link's. "Colin and I are going to visit the Forest of Farore! Would you like to join?" Ilia smiled at her childhood friend. She started leading him on as if she knew he'd say yes.  
Link smiled and nodded. "I'd love to tag along." He let Ilia drag him to where she wanted him. Ilia and Link have been friends for a very long time (A/N: nothing more or ever will be) so Link didn't mind or think much of when Ilia took his hand.

"C'mon! I told Colin we'd be there at the place I told him where we'd meet him quickly!" Ilia blushed and smiled dragging Link of one of the exits of Castle Town.

Colin was sitting on a rock waiting for his two friends. They seemed to take forever. Sighing for the hundredth time, Colin glances in the woods. Suddenly going into a full on stare into the woods Colin turns to his watching. There was this feeling and it was pulling him in. Pulling him into the forest. Unable to resist the urge Colin stands and disappears into the flourished healthy forest.

Link smiled as Ilia continued to talk, they walked across the bridge then found the rock they were suppose to meet at.

"Colin? .. Colin!" Ilia and Link started calling out for their friend but no reply was heard.

Ilia took her hand back from Link and ran it through her hair. She started taking deep breaths.  
"He told me he'd wait here, and we didn't meet him on the way... Where could he be?!" Ilia frantically turned to Link, looking for answers.

Link thought for a second staying calm for the both of them. "Well... he could've gone into the woods ahead of time? Let's check, and if he isn't we'll check around the market then we'll get the knights and guards to help." Link suggested as Ilia nodded, very much liking that idea. So they were going to find Colin.

Link offered his hand again which Ilia took. Link led the way as he guided them both through the Forest of Farore. Throughout their search Link was darting his eyes in every possible place someone could hide.. or something jump out. Usually the forest was calming and peaceful leaving everyone who entered with a nice fuzzy feeling inside. There would be small animals around and the birds chirped their tunes, but since the time Ilia and Link entered Link got this uneasy feeling and he was on edge constantly. It was right, /something/ wasn't right. Scowling Link pulled Ilia closer.

"Hey Ilia.. Do you feel that? The strange feeling..." Link whispered and stopped talking when he thought he saw something move from the corner of his eye.

"... Yea... I feel something pulling me towards a different direction then where we're heading... I thought I was going crazy! I'm glad I'm not the only one who feels this..." Ilia sighed out in relief, but Link stayed confused. That was not at all what he was feeling.. and maybe..

"Hey Ilia! Lead the way of what you're sensing... I'm going to keep concentrated on the sides in case someone comes up to us..." Link thought of a quick excuse so he could have Ilia lead. Maybe Colin felt the same and moved with the feeling.

Ilia was confused but shrugged trusting Link and took lead. She led him in deeper parts of the forest as Link memorized where they were. He'd never been in this part of the forest. It was thick and greener. Different flowers and trees grew in different places around here.

Ilia led Link and herself in a small clearing. It was strange because it went around in a perfect circle and the grass was the greenest here. The air smelt... strange like... magic, but it was stale. Like someone did a powerful spell a long time ago but Link could still sense it. But it was obvious Ilia didn't.

Ilia noticed that indeed Colin was there in the clearing and ran to her friend in worry. That''s where Link took in detail in _what _exactly was in the small clearing. There stood a huge slab of stone and by that slab stone table stood a beautiful statue of a woman with a sad look. It looked so real from her hair and facial features to the small see through over slip that was over her dress to each toe. Looking at it more, something told Link it was more than a statue.

On the slab of rock Colin sat with Ilia fretting over him. Link smiled at his friends and walked forward.

"You alright Colin?" Link smiled as Colin nodded and sighed looking back at the statue. Only to widen his eyes after taking in the sight.

"Colin?" Ilia worried called her friends name out just as Colin screamed and fainted. Link looked around and kept an calm face on not panicking. Searching the clearing he picked up Colin and had Ilia grab onto his tunic.

"C'mon, let's get out of here before something happens!" Link sped walked down the way the came through the clearing and led Ilia Colin and him back.

**XahdkjfkX**

It took awhile to get back but Link led them to the Medical Room in the Knights Academy to get Colin help.

It took an hour before the doctor let in any visitors but Link waited. Ilia had to go home to do her chores but told Link to give Colin her regards before she left.

Link walked into the room to see Colin was the only patient and that the doctor was out of the room for the moment.

When Colin noticed Link he motioned the knight in training over.

Link sat down next to Colin. "What is it?"

"They're coming." Colin looked up at Link seriously.

"Who are coming?" Link placed a hand over Colin's.

"_They're coming._" Colin sighed out closing his eyes leaning back into the pillow.

Link took his hand back and sighed getting up. Not questioning Colin anymore he left forgetting about what Ilia asked him to do.

Since it was way later in the afternoon now Link went straight into his room planning to sleep and when he woke up, hoping everything would be fine.

(A/N: this is probably one of the shortest chapters I've ever written and YEA LOL. Please give me your feedback and review.. I'm working on this story and another so please bare with my probably late updates..)


	2. The Turning of the Tables

**((A/N: SEE I TOLD YOU I'D BE BACK SOON! xD**

**well really I just have more time with my computer and NO internet.. (I am with my family to go visit my other famiily for a reunion up by the Canadian border- *parties* SO EXCITED xD**

**so going to visit Canada! Well enough of my ranting, PLEASE :D**

**enjoy this story's chapter! :) there will be more! This one I'm more confidant I'll succeed at then my other one I'm working on now.. So you should expect more updates.. . *DON'T TELL THE OTHER PEOPLES THIS* but LOL**

**I'll still be updating weekly if not every other week for you guys! :D**

**ENJOY!))**

_Warnings: OC, swearing, will be sex in the future of this fanfiction, this is a mixture of all Zelda games for this plot, I got creative on how the conflict will happen so I tried so no yelling! ;A;_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda :D I wish I did in a way but thankfully I do not_

_Beta: linklover88_

_Dark x Link, no POVs_

Sitting up in his bed Link sighed, looking around. It was probably just pastmidnight. Shivering at the sudden coldness from breaking free of his covers Link moved his hand through his sweaty blonde locks.

Taking a deep breath Link tried to calm the adrenalin that was pumping through his blood stream. Link didn't know why he was up this late, (or early how ever you choose to look at it,) but he got up from his bed and got dressed into cleaner clothes. He had still been in the clothes he was wearing before he decided to head to bed.

Link grabbed his sword the academy trusted him with and slung the wooden shield over his back, set and ready to leave, moving out of the room in the Knight's academy and exiting the building.

Link walked around Castle Town, no one was up except a few night owls and nocturnal folks. Smiling at people he passed by Link looked off to the distance where the Forest of Farore laid. Sighing, Link didn't like the idea that kept popping up in his head. He shouldn't head out into the forest alone, heck not even at night! Even a strong feeling inside his gut told him /not/ to go.

But still he couldn't shake this feeling off... Like something- no, someone was calling him over. To come into the forest for unknown reasons. And Link decided he'd give into that feeling walking towards that exit of the Town near the forest.

When he reached the entrance of the forest, Link took a deep breath and unsheathed his sword. He wouldn't deny the fact that he was afraid of

a monster or strange creature popping out of no where and attacking him.

Having his shield at the ready as well, Link walked into the dangerous forest and walked onward.

Link looked around him as he walked aimlessly letting the tug pull him where it wants him. He kept sharp eyes and ears ready at all times, very prepared to give a blow at /anything/ that decided to make a move.

High on adrenalin Link walked until he came across the clearing with the statue of the woman again.

Cautious, Link almost stepped into the clearing but didn't. He spotted a figure. Stepping back he hid behind a bush, trying to hide, and didn't dare to make one sound, keeping quiet. He should run and get out but he was curious on what

the strange figure was here for and who they were.

They gave off a dangerous and power vibe. And something else.. Link could feel it in the air. He'd felt this sensation before but it wasn't as strong. It was like electricity was zapping all around him and just gusts of powerful wind around him.

It was most likely magic. In fact it probably was.

The figure was probably a man, Link was pretty sure. The only thing pulling him back from that was the way he looked like from behind..

He had a more feminine figure but still built very masculine-like. Looking closely Link studied his features, which were a more angled face, and pure white hair. It was styled very neatly and it did a good job of showing off his long pointy ears, which had diamond-like earrings pierced in them. Link blushed as he looked over the man's revealing outfit. Skin tight white jumpsuit like thing. It had diamond cut outs in patterns and did show off his muscle in the right parts... But a yellow sash was securely tied around his waist with a bigger yellow version of his earrings as a decoration on the side of one of his hips.

Over his arm was a red jacket with diamond patterns. Link watched as the strange man threw it to the side and it disappeared before it hit the ground.

Watching carefully he saw the strange man move up in the air levitating over the slab of stone before the sad statue of the woman.

Link heard the man's deep voice chant a lost language of words arms on either side of him facing the statue.

That's when the statue started to glow.

It grew bright. Bright and brighter. Soon it grew so bright Link had to look away or he'd go blind. Just as Link looked away, everything seemed to stop.

His breathing, the forests movements, life in the plants. It grew dead silent and the man was not chanting anymore and his hands back to his sides.

Link managed to look at the statue as everything went back to normal. Strangely the statue started to grow bigger until it turned pitch black and exploded.

Pieces of the statue flew in every direction and some pieces even flew past and through Link. The pieces stopped where they were in mid-air as the strange man moved down onto the slab of stone; walking over to where the statue of the woman was.

The pieces started moving back fast back into place. The pieces started changing color and soon they formed into a shape of a woman. As soon as the black light dimmed the new figure stood gracefully in front of the stone and the man that seemed to un-petrify her.

The woman had very pale skin and long locks of pitch black hair down her open back that shined silvery in the moonlight. From there Link could see her sharp red eyes looking down at the man that sparkled from the moonlight as well. A simple black dress covered her body and her feet were bare. The dress had straps and a V-neck along with a hip slit that went all the way to her bare feet, which peeked out the bottom. But what Link noticed first and what stood out was the necklace that laid on her pale neck... It was black but a deep purple glow to it. It was also shaped like a triangle... It seemed quite familiar.

The man bowed down on his knees before her and kept his head low showing great respect for the woman.

The woman stared at the man and then a smile graced her lips.

"Rise. I am in great debt to you." She nodded in approval when the man rose to her command and looked her in the eyes. She continued speaking.

"When I was sealed into a statue I was told... that none knew the magic anymore to unseal me. But thankfully he was wrong." Her smile never faltered. But her voice was quiet and sad the way she spoke those sentences.

"Ah, not all of us were killed. Some of us were just off elsewhere." The man smiled back at the woman.

"Your name please?" The woman asked nodding understanding what he said.

"Demon Lord Ghirahim, and I unsealed you because I need help." Ghirahim said before she asked and offered a hand to the woman to help her step of the stone she sat on for her statue life.

"But not only your help, your knowledge and advice as well."

The woman placed her hand in Ghirahim's moving down the the grass off the stone. Pure bliss was on her face as she looked at the ground like she hasn't felt grass in decades.

She probably hasn't for longer.. Link frowned, feeling sorry for her.

"Of course I'll help! Everything comes to a price of equivalency.. most of the time. And I'm willing and able to aid you in anyway possible." The woman looked back up to meet Ghirahim's gaze.

"You are positive you are willing?" The seriousness in his voice was easily clear.

"Of course, a Goddess's promise." She smiled at Ghirahim. "I'll aid you in your request until it is fulfilled." The woman offered her pale hand this time to Ghirahim.

Ghirahim grabbed it and there was a flash of quick light over the place but it grew dark again quickly.

"The vow is made. Now! Shall we go on else where to discuss there matters Demon Lord Ghirahim? I personally would love to get out of this forest. In fact far away from it for now..."

Ghirahim looked please when she called him his full name. "Yes, my goddess Layna." He smiled gratefully at her. Moving a few steps back he offered an arm to the goddess.

Layna took the arm and the two were gone from sight.

Link jumped out of his hiding spot and into the clearing. The magic that was in the air was now gone and everything seemed very normal. Link quickly walked over to the slab of stone, looking around it. There was writing on the stone in a language Link didn't know. Also strangely the writing was glowing. With that he walked

around the stone the Goddess was a statue on. Looking around more he didn't find anything. Nothing at all.

Sighing in defeat he moved away from investigating the area.

Questions wouldn't stop forming in Link's head. But first Link needed to know what to do with this information. Walking back to Castle Town Link debated on what to do, now the sun was up in the sky signalling that it was the morning. And when he looked at the castle in the distance which was connected to Castle Town Link decided on what he needed to do.

Confront the royal family on this. It was or seemed very important. From where he was Link sheathed his sword and strapped his shield to his back and ran to the castle as fast as his feet could take him.

When he finally got to the castle, Link panted and caught his breath climbing some stairs to head into the throne room where he new Zelda and her father would be.

Getting near the grand doors Link went to walk in but he was stopped by the guards.

"State your business." He barked at Link.

"I must have an audience with the King and Princess Zelda." Link said with ease.

It was early enough in the morning where most people were getting up for work.

The guards looked over Link but took away his sword and shield, he'd get them back when he left the castle.

And after that the guards made Link know, not that he already did, that the only reason they were letting him through was because he had his knight's uniform on. Link nodded and entered the royal building being led through the grand halls to go to the Throne Room where he would be able to talk with the royals.

When Link was announced, the King laughed and smiled sending all the guards away.

"Ah! Link my boy! What brings you here to talk to me this early?"

Zelda smiled at Link as well waiting for Link to reply to her father's question.

Link bowed in respect to both of the royals then looked up to them. They look back waiting patiently.

Link wasn't only a well trained knight to them, but like family and a great childhood friend to Zelda.

"You remember yesterday, if you at all heard about Colin in the forest correct?" Link asked as the King and Zelda nodded acknowledging what he was saying.

That's when Link explain what happened to him since he woke up. The royals stayed dead silent until Link finished talking.

Zelda was surprised, very. She was thinking of many things and trying to figure out why. But, her father, the King was acting very different.

He was growing furious.

Very. He was so upset, hoping to The Three that Link was lying. This was a situation where that gave him many problems...

Thinking to himself the King gritted his teeth. 'I'm going to be blamed! The Three will be angered and I will not be the one to take their wrath! It wasn't /my/ fault I didn't protect the seal well enough. It was hidden and no one was told of it. No one. I need to blame someone. And someone /fast/. There are no more

heroes to save the mostly deceased land of Hyrule. The temples weren't notified and the alliance with the Twilight Realm weren't going to check upon Hyrule until way later this year. And it wasn't an option to call them here now. No. This must be done.'

The more he listened the worse this problem got.

The Goddess escaped. And not alone no. But with an evil ancient sword, the Demon Lord Ghirahim who was suppose to be DEAD.

They were somewhere planning the demise of Hyrule.

They must be.

The King knew, he must blame someone.

When Link finished with his story Zelda stood to get Link to lead them to the clearing to check this out.

She was also set on having Link know what was going on, since he must be confused. She would explain to Link what was going on.

But as soon as Zelda stood, her father's booming voice stopped anyone from moving more or talking.

"So Link. Did you watch this happen from afar? Not seen or caught at all? Oh and did you come straight here afterwards?"

"Yes sir. I watched, I did not know what I was up against." Link said then continued; "And no sir. No one else knows of this besides who is in this room."

"Then I don't believe you." The King growled out. "No true knight would just stand there and let this happen!"

Link's eyes widened and mouth open ready to defend himself but Zelda beat him to it.

"If it really was the Demon Sword Ghirahim then it was a good thing that he hid! We would've lost him! Not only that why don't you trust Link-"

Zelda was cut off as the King yelled at his daughter.

"If they really were the Goddess and the Demon Sword the two powerful beings should've been able to detect him from his hiding place!"

They continued to argue but they refused to not believe it was all Link's doing and ignore the pure fact that they should be trying to figure out what exactly was going on.

But the King didn't go back on his word and ordered Link to the dungeons until further notice.

"WHAT! FATHER! Why is he being sent there!" Zelda yelled as the guards took Link away.

"For freeing the Goddess-"

"HE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW SQUAT ABOUT MAGIC." The two royals argued, and Zelda at one point tried to signal the people of Twili but was also locked up after that. Except it was in her wing of the tower with Impa.

Link was led to the dungeon without a fight, and when he was locked in his new cell, he didn't know what was going outside the walls of his cell for quite awhile.

**((A.N: AHAHAHAHHA THERE I WROTE THIS IN ONE DAY 3 HOURS TOP FUCK I ROCK *parties***

**hope you likey and keep reading!))**


	3. The Goddesses

**((A/N: AHAHAA being up at this family reunion iS AWESOME but I do have time to do some writing besides the five**

**hour rides here and back (ugh D:).. SO PLEASE ENJOY THE DOUBLE EARLY UPDATES:D :D :D :D :D**

**oh and BTW if anything is weirdly written and my beta and I didn't fix it I blame it on the fact I wrote most of this chapter while**

**playing 500 rummy and fucking being awesome with my soro and two awesomely cool cousins ;D and at a cabin in the middle of no where~ but it's awesome.))**

Warnings: OC, swearing, will be sex in the future of this fanfiction, this is a mixture of all Zelda games for this plot, I got creative on how the conflict will happen so I tried so no yelling! ;A;

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda :D I wish I did in a way but thankfully I do not

Beta: linklover88

Dark x Link, no POVs

It's been what seems weeks (probably longer) with how long Link's been locked away. It's been forever since Link's seen

sunlight and he's finding himself missing it. On how the would sun warm his skin and the smell of nature. The way the light breeze would run through his hair when he didn't have his cap on. He even misses the crowded streets

and the people running about in Castle Town. Or how if he would stay out early or late enough the quietness surrounding him with few people around. Thinking of this Link felt his urge strengthen, wanting to

run again and just to get out of this very small musty cramped cell.

He also wanted to get to Zelda and help with this problem he came across in that forest.

Not surprising at all, no news was told to Link about anything and that really worried him. Whenever he tried and asked the guards they would tell him to shut it and ignore him after that.

Link wasn't exactly desperate enough yet to go against the castle rules yet and brake out to run away.

So he behaved and didn't give any problems to anyone of the guards and they didn't both him or talk to him in any way.. well that was until today really.

The prison watch guard walked up to Link's cell and grumbled out, "The princess is here to talk to you.." and he was sent away by Zelda.

Link smiled happy to finally know that the princess was safe in some way and stood up to stand my the cellar bar door.

"Link! Oh my goddess.. You look like- well I shouldn't say that because you were locked up.." Zelda sighed rolling her eyes at herself. Now

wasn't the time to act stupid at all. Zelda smiled at Link and held a hand out for Link to take for comfort into his cellar. Link smiled

back and grabbed the hand.

"Can you get me out do you know?" Link asked Zelda who laughed.

"Of course! I just escaped myself, if you didn't know I was locked up too after that mess in the Throne Room.. but besides

that there's too much to explain to you, and I wish I would've gotten you out sooner."

"Me too." Link joked a bit to lighten the mood the best he could.

Zelda just laughed a bit then continued to talk.

"I need you to lead me to the clearing you were talking about and I also need to tell you more about what you

saw and answer any questions you might have about the Lost Goddess."

Link just nodded not really knowing what to say to that.

Zelda look around for any people and then opened the two of her hands forming a magic spell to unlock

Link's cellar door.

When it was open Link walked out of there quickly and brought his long time friend into a warm gross hug. (A/N: I mean gross because, really

Link's been locked into a cell for a little but older than a month so no water cleaning.. ew)

Zelda smiled hugging Link back not caring about the state of her dress right now. She broke the hug but moved to grab something that was tied to the side of her dress.

Link look closely and saw it was a personal royal guards sword.

"Link you might need to bust us out of here in a violent way just in case we're caught so take this.. and keep it! You might need it

later as well." Zelda offered Link the shape sheathed sword. Link looked at the sword dumbly.

"But if I end up doing that I would make you and myself fugitives to the-"

Zelda cut Link off.

"Believe me after you're done hearing what I have to say you won't mind like I do if you have to make yourself an enemy

to this town. Now let's get going, there won't be a lot of time let if we stay here and talk." Zelda pushed the sword to Link's chest. Link strapped it to his back and nodded.

He trusted Zelda was doing the right thing so he moved in front of her ready to lead her out of the castle.

They were quiet and quick getting out of the castle. Zelda grabbed Link's hand as soon as they were out of the castles'

sight running to where the Forest of Farlore was.

She stopped when they reached the entranced.

"I need you to lead me to the clearing, and as we do this I'm going to explain everything to you." Zelda said.

Link nodded.

"And when I say everything I mean I'm going to start from the beginning. This'll be a longer story so no interruptions. Questions till the end. Got it?" Zelda

added nodding firmly then ushered Link into the forest.

"Alright." Link agreed walking in front of Zelda.

"Now, let's start at the /very/ beginning." Zelda sighed not really wanting to explain this but there was no other choice.

"Long ago, even before living beings were created; stories were told that there were Three Goddesses that created everything. But rarely

this story was ever told true. The story that is usually told is that there are Three Goddesses. Farlore the Goddess of Courage; Nayru the Goddess of Wisdom; and lastly Din the

Goddess of Power. This is all true but there's a fact that is always missed out. There's a fourth sister."

Before Zelda could continue Link stopped in his tracks.

"/Four/ goddesses!? So what they've been telling us about the three goddesses is all a lie?" Link said as Zelda pushed Link forward to keep moving.

"Parts of it. I'm going to tell you the truth. Only if you let me.."

"Sorry.." Link let Zelda continue.

Zelda smiled nodding. "The fourth goddess, Layna is the oldest of the sisters. She is the Goddess of Magic and Mischief. She refused to

make herself important and more know as her other sisters, but those who did know of her loved and worshiped her. When this world was just beginning,

the Goddess Layna created magic. But not the magic we know today. Today her magic considered lost and ancient. Soon enough she started teaching what

she created and taught those she only thought was deemed worthy, and because of her great judge of character she never made a mistake of teaching the wrong person.

The people she taught could be anyone, demons, people, animals and plants. Many tales of her magic was told and spread throughout the land creating a widespread of people. So one day a man leading a village who

heard of her magic sought her out.

"And to this village the man was considered smart, brave and loyal. And when he came up to the goddess demanding she teach him her ways she saw into him more then his bravery knowledge and loyalty." Zelda

sighed and continued

"She saw his pride, humongous ego and selfishness. She also saw his will to power, how he would kill and blame innocent people to keep his place in rule. Giving this man the possibility of magic was a bad idea and she new that at the exact moment

he spoke to her. She denied the man of what he wished making him furious. He tried bribing the goddess in hope he'd give her something she wanted in return. When she denied him again, he threatened her, warning her

only making her stand her ground even more. The man was fed up with the goddess and her attitude and drew his sword preparing for an attack. But the thing you must know Link, in this point of time the world was so new and

the goddesses where young. They knew that they had no one but each other and kept a close eye on each other. Of course this bond soon broke and they went off on their own but besides that point, when the Goddess Layna was

threatened and attacked the Goddess Din headed her aid and brought down the man, but did not kill him. But after bringing him down in a fight, the Goddess Din took all the mans power away in a curse.

So the man also cursed the Goddess Layna with a promise of revenge for not getting his way.

"Decades passed and the Goddess Layna stopped teaching her magic and let others teach it in their own ways. Soon enough, centuries passes and the Goddess Layna's way of magic was unknown except to few who still

practiced. Now magic was all different in style and ways to practice, but all came from one source. And as this passed the promise of revenge was forgotten and the four sisters grew less and less over protective over each other, and rarely went to

each others aid endless it was dire. Another century later, the Goddess Din claimed a race of people, who were consisted of all women except one male. Not soon after the Goddess Farlore claimed the biggest forest as hers and blessed

it with a race of people to live in it, but never leave. The Goddess Naryu made many different races and made them in a way where they would all have to depend on each other at one point in time.

She also gave them knowledge and civilization. And all through this the Goddess Layna refused to claim anything for herself but help her sisters the whole way through. She gave each of her sisters different kinds of magic and enchanted

many things for them. She stood on each of their sides and all she asked for in return was to learn each sisters way so for awhile she lived and traveled and learned with the Goddess Din's people. Then explored her sister Naryu's land and

learned from each race and ended with living in the forest of Farlore with the children. And by this time, the Goddess Layna was all forgotten and as was most magic. And soon enough magic became forbidden, and villages and kingdoms started

killing off people and races that consisted on magic. Magic became even more rare and the Goddess Layna's ancient teaches became almost lost. The Goddess Layna stayed away inside the Forest of Farlore refusing to come out

when she found this out. She didn't want to cause anymore trouble among the people. It also didn't help when a strange man rose above all and started war in all lands. No one knew why, but he started a war where three of the Goddesses got at each others throats.

"It was unknown how he got them disagreeing with each other but they did. The man who started this long war needed power, so he obtained it. He wanted riches and he got them. Soon enough his real goal was found out and beings who still held the Goddess Layna's magic

fled from him. He was ought to kill the goddess in favor to revenge his ancestor. But the people who ran away failed and most were caught and slaughtered. The ones who were able to get away are unknown... until now really. The man learned ancient magic that was taught

by the goddess to use it against her, so he went to make his goal succeed. All as he learned and banished magic, the war just got exceedingly worse and worse. It was perfect and he went to go find the Goddess Layna. He knew she would refuse to aid any

of her sisters in this fight so she would hide off into one of her sisters keep sakes. Such as Farlore's Forest..." Zelda trailed off and stopped in her tracks.

Link turned to his friend; "What is it?"

"I don't know.. I feel as if, we're being watched.." Zelda looked around a bit and decided it was nothing as the feeling passed.

"I don't feel anything like that." Link said shrugging.

Zelda nodded and trusted Link's word and continued on into her lesson.

"So the man ventured off into the Forest of Falore to hunt the goddess down. Knowing he was safe from the other goddesses; he knew this was his chance. The man avenging his families honor entered a deep part of the forest finding the goddess on a slab of stone. She was sleeping peacefully the sun shining on her pale skin, and that's when the man attacked..

He drew his sword standing above her and stabbed her straight through the stomach. The goddess stood up, strait up and pulled the sword out of her stomach and stood off of the stone. She didn't say anything but stare at the man who chanted his curse and turned her into a statue never to become into any form but that endless someone else knew the counter spell; which would never happen, or he thought because the magic was very much died out..." Zelda sighed walking a bit slower as Link slowed down to let Zelda think.

"Really it didn't stop there, the man continued. He went out and killed any teachers of old magic he could find as well as spreading lies: of the Goddess Layna and her evil ways. Anyone who tried to correct him died, so the rumors were believed and everyone thought Layna was this horrid goddess. The man felt that the revenge was good enough and decided to make a kingdom for his line in heirs. He built the town right next to the Forest of Farlore and called it Castle Town so it could protect the statue so the 'evil' goddess would never escape... You know the festival of the wicked the town always does every year?" Zelda asked Link who nodded eyes wide as he took in this information.

"It's a festival to celebrate the goddess's silence.. But anyways after Castle Town was built the war stopped suddenly like a snap. Really the three noticed something was different. That Layna didn't show up and talk to any of them. They knew this was odd so they searched for her. Through the search they heard the rumors and the stories and found the statue. None of them knew what to believe... They wanted their sister unsealed and they all did not have that ability. So it leaves us to what happened. She's unsealed but why.. Yea any questions?"

"Wow. Um okay so the creator of Castle town spread his heir to protect the statue so they all knew of this?" Link asked as Zelda shook her head.

"Actually he made his sons and daughters believe the rumors. That's why father thought this was a bad thing. But the creator, my father's great-great-grandfather did keep a diary which was found by Impa who brought it to me.." Zelda sighed.

"Impa did try and tell father but he wouldn't listen. I do not know what will happen to Castle Town." Zelda said as she noticed a clearing up ahead.

"We're here." Link said nodding to the clearing. "What do you think Layna will do for the Demon?"

"I don't know.. Layna is a peaceful goddess but.. she's known for keeping promises and bringing them to the full no matter what." Zelda sighed.

"And I'm assuming since Ghirahim is back.. He'll want to raise his master again some how. Since that's what he's tried in the past. What should we do about this?" Link asked as Zelda led Link to the stone slab in the middle of the clearing.

Zelda didn't answer her friend right away but enjoyed the view then turned to face Link.

"Link I'm going to summon a portal to the Twili realm and get help."

**((A/N: ASHHAHAHHASFIidjflaksjdfkljas okay yea i'm done with this chapter and Dark totally comes up in the next! :D yes! Okay sorry for the long wait im getting back into writing again:D))**


End file.
